


Tangled but Gay

by stephvym



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Dad Schlatt, Disney Songs, Long haired Dream, M/M, This is a just tangled but gay, don't question that, holy shit george is a horse?, more characters will be added, there will be things added that aren't from tangled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephvym/pseuds/stephvym
Summary: Dream always wanted to see the lanterns.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 38
Kudos: 255





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a spin-off based on tangled

(Cue the Iconic Walt Disney Pictures castle theme)

"This...this is the story of how I died..."

"D-don't worry! a actually very fun story, the truth is..it isn't even mine"

"This story..is about a boy, named.."

_"Dream"_

"And it starts..with the sun"

"Now..once upon a time, a single drop of sunlight fell from the heavens"

"And, from this small drop of the sun"

"Grew a magic, golden, flower" 

"It had the ability to heal the sick, injured."

(Wilbur comes out, looking old and wrinkly)

"Oh! you see that..old man, over there?" 

"You might wanna remember him"

"He's kind of important."

"Well, centuries past, and hop skip on a boat ride away, there grew a kingdom"

"The kingdom was ruled by a beloved queen and king"

(It shows a queen pregnant and King holding her hand tightly)

"The queen...was about to have a baby...but she got sick"

"..Really sick."

"She was running out of time, and that's where people usually look for a miracle" 

"Or in this case..a magical golden flower"

(Comes out Wilbur, holding his light)

"AH! I told you he was important"

"Instead of sharing the sun's gift, this man, Father Wilbur, hoarded it's healing power to keep himself young for hundreds of years"

(Wilbur takes off his hood, showing his white hair)

"And all he had to do was"

"to sing a special song"

_"Flower, gleam and glow"_

_"Let your power shine"_

_"Make the clock reverse"_

_"Bring back what once was mine"_

_"What..once was mine"_

(Wilbur's hair goes back to brown, his face wasn't wrinkly anymore, he looked like a perfect young man in his mid-twenties)

"Alright, you get the gist, he turns into a young man, pretty creepy, right?"  
  
(Wilbur hears people shouting, and he gasps and quickly covers the flower, running off, but accidentally knocking it off with his basket)  
  
(The guards show, looking around and with their torch glowing brightly)

(One guard sees a flower gleam bright, as he calls over the others "We found it!")

(They all carefully pick it up, Wilbur watching them closely)

(Now, it shows the flower on a bowl)

"The magic, of the golden flower, healed the queen"

(Comes out a baby, who was smiling and giggling)

"A healthy baby boy! a prince was born! with beautiful, golden hair"

(It shows the queen and king, looking at their baby fondly)

"I'll give you a hint, that was Dream"

"To celebrate his birth, the queen and king launched a flying lantern, into the sky"

"And for that one moment, everything was perfect"

(The balcony door creaks...)

"But that moment ended."

_"Flower, gleam and glow"_

_"Let your power shine"_

(Wilbur shows, grinning when his hair glowed, but when he cut it, it turned brown, He dropped the hair and gasped)

(The baby then started crying)

"Wilbur broke into the castle, and stole the child"

"And just like that"

(It shows Wilbur holding the baby tight, and his cape flows)

"Gone."

"The kingdom searched and searched, but they could not find the prince, but deep within the forest"

"A hidden tower, Wilbur raised the child as his own"

Young Dream, was sitting, singing the song, as Wilbur combed his hair. His hair glowed, and Wilbur looked young once again. 

"Wilbur, has found his new magic flower, but this time"  
"He was determined to keep it hidden"

"Why can't I go outside?" Young Dream asked, as Wilbur still combed his hair. "The outside world is a dangerous place, filled with horrible, selfish people, you must stay here," Wilbur said. 

"Where your safe."

"Do you understand, flower?"

"Yes, daddy."

"But the walls of that tower could not hide everything"

(It shows Dream, tiptoeing down the stairs, checking if his dad was asleep)

"Each year, on his birthday, the king and queen released thousands of lanterns in the sky"

"In hope of one day"

"Their lost prince"

"Would return"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream tells Wilbur something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO um, Chapter 2 was gonna get posted yesterday, but I accidentally clicked out of my tab without saving it so I had to start over  
> I'M SORRY :d.

Out came a chameleon, whose face was filled with fear, as they looked left and right. They hid on a pot, their colors changing. 

"HAH!" The window doors opened, showing Dream. He grinned as he pushed his blonde hair back. "Hm, well I guess Sapnap isn't hiding out heeree" Dream said, as he supposedly walked away from the window. The chameleon, named Sapnap, grinned and laughed quietly in pride. Until a long strand of blonde hair pulled his tail.

"Gotcha!" Dream said, making Sapnap shriek, changing back into his original color. Dream pulled him down. "That's 22 for me, how about 23 out of 45?" Dream asked, putting his hands on his hips. Sapnap only gave him a frown. Dream rolled his eyes. 

"Ok, what do YOU wanna do?" Dream asked, sitting on the edge of the window. Sapnap smiled as he pointed his tail to the outside of the tower. Dream only gave him a pained smile as he put the chameleon on his leg. "Yeahh, I don't think so" 

"I like it in here, and so do you" Dream said, pointing at Sapnap, who only gave him a disappointed stare. "Oh come on Sapnap, it's not so bad in there.." As he ran back into the tower. Dream was on top of the tower, pulling his hair onto one log on to another. He grabbed his hair like a rope and slid down. 

_"Seven a.m, the usual morning sweep"_

_"Start on the chores and sweep 'till the floor's all clean"_

(As Dream swept the floor, he got some dust on Sapnap who sneezed)

_"Polish and wax, do laundry, and mop and shine up"_

_"Sweep again and by then it's like 7:15"_

(He then ran to his bookshelf)

_"And so I'll read a book"  
_

_"Or maybe two or three"_

_"I'll add a few new paintings to my gallery"_

(He then grabbed his guitar Wilbur gave him, jamming out)

_"I'll play guitar and knit"_

_"And cook and basically"_

_"Just wonder when will my life begin?"_

_"Then after lunch, it's puzzles and darts and baking"_

_"Paper mache, a bit of ballet and chess"  
  
_ (As he tripped over his hair, he got to move a chess piece, knocking down one of Sapnap's chess pieces, and making Sapnap gape in shock)

_"Pottery and ventriloquy, candle making"_

_"Then I'll stretch, maybe sketch, take a climb"_

(Sapnap then had a dress on, Dream looking at him admiringly)

_"Sew a dress!"_

_"And I'll reread the book"_

_"If I have time to spare"  
_

(He then looked around, with a paintbrush in his hand)

_"I'll paint the walls some more"_

_"I'm sure there's room somewhere"_

_"and then I'll brush and brush"_

_"And brush and brush my hair"_

_"Stuck in the same place I've always been"_

(He then threw his hair, surrounding him like a circle)

_"And I'll keep wandering, wanderin'"_

_"And wanderin' and wanderin'"_

_"When will my life begin?"_

(Dream looked at his window)

_"And tomorrow night"_

_"The lights will appear"_

_"Just like they do on my birthday each year"_

_"What is it like.."_

_"Out there where they glow?"_

_"Now that I'm older.."  
  
_ (He looked at the sky sadly)

_"Mother might just.."_

_"Let me go"_

(As he painted the last part of his painting, of him staring at the lanterns)

A fox boy then slid down the castle walls, 2 other men following him. They were jumping to the castle's main throne room. As they climbed up the fox boy took a view. "Wow, I could get used to a view like this" The fox boy said, grinning. "Fundy!" The man whispered harshly. The other 2 had the window already open, and some rope. "Come on!"  
  


"Hold on" The fox boy, named Fundy said. A few seconds passed. "Yep, I'm used to it," Fundy said, putting his hands on his hips. "Guys, I want a castle" He announced. "We do this job, you can buy your own castle," The man said, grabbing Fundy by the collar. The fox boy yelped. 

He then was in the castle's throne room, a rope tied around his waist. 

The guards were surrounding the throne, with a crown in the middle. 

One of the guards sneezed. 

"Ugh, hay fever?"

The guard slightly looked back and nodded. "Yeah."

A few seconds passed.

"Wait, huh?"

The guard looked back again to only see the fox boy gone. And gone with the crown. He looked up to see him on top of the window, but he gave him a peace sign and he disappeared. 

"Wait, HEY WAIT!" 

But the 3 were already gone, Fundy running with the crown and already on the bridge out of town. "Can't you guys fix me a castle of my own? because I certainly can" Fundy yelled, grinning. 

"All of the things we've seen and it's only 8 in the morning!" 

"Gentlemen this is a very big day!"

Dream was putting his paints away, smiling and breathing in and out slowly. "This is it, this is a very big day Sapnap" Dream said, as the chameleon went on his arm. "I'm finally gonna do it! I'm gonna ask him!"

"Dreammm!!"  
  


Dream gasped excitingly. 

"Let down your hairrrrrr!!" He heard his father sing. 

Dream looked at Sapnap. "It's time!" 

Sapnap gave him a determined look. 

"I know I know! come on, don't let him see you" Dream said, as he pulled the curtains that covered his painting and Sapnap.

"Dream?"

"I'm not getting any young down here!" Wilbur said, looking up at the tower. "Coming father!" Dream said, as he put his hair over the hook, letting his hair fall. Wilbur grabbed it, as he was slowly pulled up into the tower.

"Hiiii..." Dream said nervously. "Welcome home father" 

Wilbur threw down his hood, showing his brown hair. "Oh Dream, how you manage to do that every, single, day without fail!" Wilbur said, putting his hand on Dream's shoulder. "It looks absolutely tiring, darling" 

"Ah..it's nothing," Dream said. "Then I don't know why it takes so long," Wilbur said, smiling. Dream then frowned, making Wilbur laugh. "Oh darling I'm just teasing" Wilbur said. Dream laughed but it was more strained. "Hah...alright," Dream said, walking towards his father. "So, father, as you know, tomorrow is a very big-" But he was cut off by Wilbur, who grabbed him by the shoulder, making him stand next to him.

"Dream, look at that mirror, I see a strong, confident, handsome young man," Wilbur said. Dream smiled at the mirror. 

"Oh look you're here too" Wilbur then said, making Dream's smile fall. Wilbur laughed loudly as he put his hands together. "I'm just teasing stop taking everything so seriously," Wilbur said, nudging his arm as he looked at the mirror again. 

"Uh, ok, so father, as I was saying, tomorrow-" and again, he was cut off. "Dream, father is feeling a little down" Wilbur said sadly. "Would you sing for me dear?" Wilbur then looked at the mirror again.

"Then we'll talk"

"Oh! of course father!" Dream said. He grabbed a chair, grabbed a stool and a comb. He made Wilbur sit down gently but also aggressively, put his hair on his lap ad started to sing.

Fast and very rushed.

"Flowergleamandglowletyourpowershinemaketheclockreversebringbackwhatoncewasminehealwhathasbeenhurt-" Dream said, his hair glowing. Wilbur was very shocked. "Ah- wait!" 

"Changethefatesdesignsavewhathasbeenlostbringbackwhatoncewasminewhatoncewasmine" Dream finished, as Wilbur tried to brush it quickly as possible. "Dream!" Wilbur said. Dream put his hands on the chair's handrest.

"So father! earlier I was saying tomorrow was (What did he say here? I have no idea) and you really didn't respond, so I'm just gonna tell you" Dream explained quickly, grinning. "It's my birthday!!!" Dream said, grabbing his father's arm tightly.

Wilbur looked at him. "Nonono, can't be, I distinctly remember, your birthday was last year," Wilbur said teasingly. "Well, that's the funny thing about birthdays! they're kind of an annual thing!" Dream sai, making motions with his hands. Dream then sat back down.

"Father, I'm turning 18..and I wanted to ask..ugh! what I really want is for this birthday.." Dream said, putting his hands on his chest. "Actually, for quite a few..." Dream mumbled. "Ok ok, Dream, stop with the mumbling, you know how I feel about the mumbling, blah blah blah, that is VERY annoying!" Wilbur said with a smile. "Just kidding your adorable I love you so much.." Wilbur said, as he walked away. 

Dream looked away sadly, as Sapnap popped out of view, motioning him to go and say it. Dream gripped his hair tightly as he blurted out

"I wanna see the floating lights!"

Wilbur stopped.

"Haha..what?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINISHED!  
> Chapter 3 will be posted either today, or tomorrow :p  
> I hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fundy is running for his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 3 BABY  
> LETGOOO

"Oh, well I was hoping you would take me to see the floating lights" Dream said, showing him the painting he drew of him looking at the lanterns. "Oh..you mean the stars" Wilbur said. "That's the thing!" Dream said, throwing his hair to pull down a circular window, hitting one of his other paintings that showed the moons, stars, and sun. "I charted stars And they're ALWAYS constant, and these?" Dream said, pointing at the painted lanterns. "They always appear on my birthday, father, ONLY on my birthday" Dream said. 

"And I can't help but feel, like, like they're meant for me!" Wilbur looked at him blankly, as he walked away. "I need to see them, father, and not just from my window, in person!" Dream said. "I..I have to know what they are" 

"You want to go OUTSIDE?" Wilbur said, walking close to the window. 

"Oh, Dream"

As he closed the windows shut. 

_"Look at you, fragile as a flower"_

(Wilbur held his arms gently, spinning around him)

_"Still a little sapling, just a sprout:_

_"You know why we stay up in this tower"_

"I know but-" Wilbur cut him off. 

_"That's right, to keep you safe and sound dear"_

(As Wilbur put Dream's long blonde hair to his face)

_"Guess I knew this day was coming"_

(Wilbur put his hand to his head, as he closed the curtains, making the tower dark)

_"Knew as soon you want to leave the nest"_

_"Soon, but not yet"_

"But!-" But Wilbur put a finger on his lips.

_"Sh! trust me, pet"_

_"Father knows best!"_

(Then the whole tower went dark)

(Dream lit up a candle, trying to see)

_"Father knows best"_

_"Listen to your father"_

_"It's a scary world out there"_

(Wilbur put his arms in the air, making Dream flinch)

_"Father knows best"_

(He felt his hair getting pulled, which he tried to pull back)

_"One way or another"_

(Dream fell, but Wilbur caught him)

_"Something will go wrong I swear!"_

(Dream felt him let go, making Dream scramble and look behind him)

_"Ruffians, thugs"_

_"Poison ivy, quicksand"_

_"Cannibals and snakes"_

_"The plague"_

_"No!"_

_"Yes!"_

_"But-"_

_"Also large bugs, men with pointy teeth"_

(Dream gasped at the picture with the man having sharp teeth, making him jump back)

_"And stop no more, you'll just upset me"_

_"Father's right here"_

_"Father will protect you"_

_"Darling, here's what I suggest"_

(Dream hugged him, only to see nothing but a white mannequin)

_"Skip the drama!"_

_"Stay with papa"_

"Faaather _knows best!"_

(Wilbur laughed as he lit all the candles out)

_"Father knows best"_

_"Take it from your mumsy"_

_"On your own, you won't survive"  
_

_"Sloppy, underdressed"_

_"Immature, clumsy"_

(Dream embarrassingly tried to hide his feet when Wilbur showed him how underdressed he was)

_"Please, they'll eat you up alive!"_

_"Gullible, naive"  
_

_"Positively grubby"_

_"Ditzy and a bit, well, hmm, vague"_

_"Plus I believe"_

_"Gettin' kinda chubby"  
_

_"I'm just saying cause I wuv you"  
_

(Wilbur grabbed his face and squished it, making Dream's cheeks get smushed)

_"Father understands"_

_"Father's here to help you"_

_"All I have is one request!"_

(Wilbur's arms were open, making Dream run up and hug him)

"Dream?"

"Yes?"

"Don't ever ask to leave this tower again."  
  


Wilbur looked at him coldly, making Dream look down and frown. "Yes, father.." Wilbur sighed and tsked. "I love you very much, dear," Wilbur said, making Dream look at him. "I love you more" Dream said back.

"I love you most"

Wilbur kissed his forehead. 

_"Don't forget it"_

_"You'll regret it"_

_"Father knows best"_

Wilbur then pulled away. Dream looked down, still feeling sad.

"Tata! I'll see you in a bit flower!" Wilbur said as he slid down Dream's hair down to the grass floor. 

"I'll be here.." Dream said, as he put his hair down, and looked down at the tower sadly. His long flowing hair blowing in the wind. 

In the forest, the 3 were running off, Fundy panting as he leaned on a tree. Fundy was panting hard, and he looked up and gasped. He ripped off a piece of paper that said 

**WANTED**

**DEAD OR ALIVE**

**FLORIS FUNDY**

**THEIF.**

"Oh no..nononono" Fundy said, looking at the paper. "This is bad this is bad this is very very very bad this is really bad!" The 2 other men were panting as they stared at him with confusion. 

"They just can't get my fox ears right!" His fox ears were messed up bad, they looked too ugly on him.

"We don't care," The first man said. "Well, that's easy for you to say!" Fundy said, looking at the other paper. "You guys look amazing!" They then heard horses and they turned back to see the guards catching close to them. Fundy shoved the paper in his bag and he started to quickly run. 

The 3 were running faster than ever, but the 3 stopped as they ran into a dead end. 

"Uhm, alright, ok, give me a boost and I'll pull you up" Fundy said, looking at them. "Give us the bag first." The second guy said, putting his hand out. "Wha- I just- I can't believe after all we've been through together you don't trust me?" Fundy said, giving them a sincere look. The 2 looked at him blankly. 

"Ouch," Fundy said as he took off the bag and gave it to them. 

As he climbed on top of them, stepping on them frequently. He got on top of the cliff. 

"Now help us up pretty boy," The first man said, his arm reaching out. "Sorry," Fundy said with a smug look.

He showed the bag.

"My hands are full" And he ran.

"W-what?" The first man said, as he looked and saw that the bag was gone.

"FUNDY!!!!"  
  


Fundy was running at full speed, running as the guards chased him down. 

"Retrieve that bag at all cost!" The leader said.

"Yes sir!"

They tried to shoot him but he slid under a tree, looking back at the arrows and he started to pick up the pace. 

He jumped through the trees, arrows shooting at him with full speed. The leader's horse jumped over a complex one, but the others got stuck and slowed down, making only the leader, and Fundy the only ones left.

"We got him now George," The leader said, holding their crossbow out. Fundy looked back and he quickly grabbed a vine, swinging around a tree, and knocked off the leader, getting the horse. 

Fundy thought he lost them for good until the horse stopped. Making Fundy almost fall off. 

Fundy groaned as he regained his posture. "Come on fleabag, forward!" Fundy said, kicking the horse's side. The horse, named George, stared at him before he tried to grab the bag, but Fundy didn't let him.

"No, stop it!" Fundy commanded. George didn't listen. "Stop it! STOP IT, STop it, give it TO ME" Fundy said, but then the bag flew and it landed on a tree branch.

On a cliff.

The 2 looked at each other before Fundy jumped off him, running to the cliff. George ran faster, but Fundy grabbed one of his legs, making the horse trip. George bit on Fundy's pants, making Fundy trip also. 

George was on the tree, his 4 legs trying to keep balance, Fundy pounced on him and he was on top of his head, George shaking his face rapidly to get him off. Fundy fell, but he quickly wrapped his hands and legs behind the tree. George stared at him before trying to step on his fingers with his hooves. Fundy quickly climbed to the bag and grabbed it before George did. 

"Hah!" Fundy said with pride as George looked at him with disgust. But then the tree started to shake.

And the roots broke off the cliff. Making the 2 fall down to their death. The 2 looked down, and at each other. 

The 2 screamed. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Fundy yelled, holding the tree branch tightly. Then there was a sharp rock that broke off the tree, making the 2 split apart, George falling to the right while Fundy was falling on the other side. 

George tumbled down, and he hit the grass, spitting out the dirt and grass that got in his mouth. He immediately stood back on his 4 legs, looking around for the man. He put his nose down on the grass and started to sniff for his scent. As he sniffed, Fundy popped out behind a rock, quickly putting the bag around his shoulder, he tried to put his hand on the vines, only making him fall when there was no solid surface. His eyes widened when he saw that, but he felt horror fill his face when he heard the horse make a noise. 

_SHOOT!_ _HE HEARD ME GASP AND FALL_ Fundy thought before he ran into the vines, hiding behind a rock wall when the horse's shadow was on the vines, looking around. He held his breath before he looked and sighed in relief when the horse was gone. 

He then started to run off, trying to get farther in. 

When he turned his head around, he stopped running and his eyes widened at what he saw. 

It was a tower. 

He quickly climbed up the tower with the arrows, and he jumped in before closing the windows and panting hard. "Hah..oh.." Fundy said before he opened the bag and smiled. "Alone at last." 

Before he got hit with a pan. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably will post chapter 4 later tonight since it's only 12 where I'm at  
> But I hope you enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes guys George is the horse and yes thats pretty cursed.  
> are you guys not questioning that Sapnap is a chameleon-

Dream hit the man's head with a pan, and he shrieked in horror. He hid behind a mannequin as he peeked out and saw the man with weird ears knocked out cold. But he couldn't really say anything about the weird ears, I mean he had blonde hair and his father had brown? pretty weird. 

Dream slowly scooted towards it with the mannequin, as he grabbed his pan out and slowly touched the man with it. Dream backed away as he looked at Sapnap, who shrugged and pointed at the knocked out man. 

Dream looked at the man again, and he turned his head to the side, his hair covering his eyes. Dream looked at the chameleon, who quickly ran to the drawing of the man with pointy teeth, mimicking it, his skin changing into the red. 

His panhandle opened the mouth slightly, and seeing no sharp teeth, made Dream tilt his head in confusion. He quickly threw the hair covering his eyes. Seeing the man's side profile fully. Dream's eyes widened. "Oh.." 

He looked closer to the man's face, looking at it more. _His face..isn't so bad_ Dream thought.

Until the man opened his eyes. "Huh?" said the man, and Dream smacked him once again with his pan. 

Dream was struggling to pull the man with his long blonde hair, as he leaned on the closet out of breath. He looked at the closet. 

.

Dream tried to push the man into the closet but failed as he fell and let go of his legs. He groaned. 

.

Dream then threw him in like he was garbage and it closed, locking the man in the closet. He smiled until he realized he couldn't pull his hair out.

.

Dream looked at it, before quickly shoving him in and closing it, walking away proudly until the man fell on him, making him yelp.

.

Dream then tried to push him with a mop and successfully did until he saw the man's fingers stick out, pushing them in one by one. (Ouch) Dream then locked the closet, putting a chair on it for extra support.

"OK ok ok, I got a person in my closet, I got a person...in my closet" Dream said, as he looked at the mirror. "I got a PERSON in my closet! haha!" Dream said, looking at his reflection. Dream smiled with a smug look on his face as he flicked the dust from his pan. "Too weak to handle myself out there, huh Father?" Dream said. He messed with his frying pan. "Well tell that to my frying pan" As he got hit with it. "Ugh.." Dream rubbed his face. Then Dream noticed something.

"Huh?" 

He saw something in the bag, and he pulled it out, it was something shiny and cool. Dream examined it. "Hm.." as Dream put it around his arm, which was too big for him to wear. Sapnap shook his head. 

He took it out from his arm as he looked at the shiny things, seeing Sapnap on it shaking his head. He then turned around and faced the mirror. 

He looked down at the thing, and then the mirror. He then put it on his head. 

He stared at his reflection with the thing on top of his head. 

Sapnap also stared, until he shook his head. 

"Dream?"

Dream jumped and he turned around, putting the thing and the bag in a vase. He rushed to the window.

"Let down your hair!"

"One moment father!" Dream said. "I have a big surprise!" Wilbur sang as he grabbed his hair. 

"Uh..I do too!" Dream sang back. He pulled him up. "Ooh, I bet my surprise is bigger!" Wilbur said. "Hah...I seriously doubt it" Dream mumbled as he laughed nervously. Wilbur then sat on the window's edge. "I brought back parsnips, to make hazelnut soup for dinner! your favorite!" Wilbur said. "Surprise!" Wilbur put his arms out, grinning. 

"Father there's something I wanna tell you," Dream said as he put his hands together. "Oh Dream you know I hate to leave you after a fight after I absolutely did nothing wrong," Wilbur said as he put his basket away. 

"OK, I've been thinking a lot about what you said earlier," Dream said. "I hope your still not talking about the stars," Wilbur said, putting the parsnips on the table. "Floating lights, and yes and meeting up to that but-" Wilbur cut him off. 

"Because I really thought we dropped the issue sweetheart," Wilbur said. "No father I'm just saying you THINK I'm not strong enough to handle myself out there" Dream argued, as he was about to open the closet. "Oh, darling I know your not strong enough to handle yourself out there," Wilbur said, looking back at Dream. "But if you just-" 

"Dream, we're done talking-: "Trust me!" "Dream." "Oh come on-"

"ENOUGH WITH THE LIGHTS YOU ARE NOT LEAVING THIS TOWER, EVER!!" Wilbur yelled. Dream looked at him shocked as his hand pulled away from the chair. "Ugh!" Wilbur groaned as he sat down. "Great, now I'm the bad guy" 

Dream looked at him with disbelief as he slowly looked away, looking at the painting of him looking at the lanterns. Dream sighed as he gripped the side of his pants. "All I was gonna say was, Father, that..I know what I want for my birthday now" Dream said, crossing his arms and looking at Wilbur. "And what is that," Wilbur asked. 

"New paint..the paint made from the white shelves (Or was it white shells) you once brought me?" Dream replied. "Well, that is a very long trip Dream! almost 3 days time" Wilbur said, looking at him. "I just..thought it would be a better idea then..the stars" Dream said. Wilbur looked at him, sighed as he smiled sadly. "You sure you'll be alright on your own?" Wilbur asked as he walked towards Dream. 

Dream hugged him. "I know that I'm safe as long as I'm here" Dream said, putting his head on Wilbur's chest. Wilbur kissed his head as he hugged him back.

Dream was packing up his basket as Wilbur put his cape on, Dream then gave him the basket. 

Then Wilbur was slowly sliding down his hair, tower to the ground. 

"I'll be back in 3 days time"

"I love you very much dear"

"I love you more."

"I love you most"

Wilbur waved, as Dream waved back. And when Wilbur was gone, Dream quickly rushed back in, taking the chair away from the closet. He hid behind the chair, as he held his pan tightly. Dream took a deep breath.

"Ok"

He opened the door with his hair, the closet opening.

Out came the man who was still knocked out. Dream gasped. He looked at the man.

"Huh."

The man was in the chair, tied up with Dream's hair and getting pulled into the center of the tower. Sapnap was on the man's shoulder, as he tried to slap him, only backing away and his skin turning blue. He tried to slap him with his tail, he still didn't wake up. He did multiple times until He put his tongue in his ear. 

"HUH!?" The man woke up shocked. He looked around and realized that he was tied up. He tried to get out but he struggled. His eyes then followed the trail of whatever he was tied up with. "Is this..hair?" The man questioned. He then looked up and saw a dark figure. "Struggling...struggling is pointless" Dream said. 

"Hah?" The man said, raising an eyebrow. He then saw the figure dropdown. "I know why your here and I'm not...afraid of you," Dream said, trying to sound intimidating. "What?" The man said, looking at him confusingly. 

Dream then walked out from the shadows, holding his frying pan tightly. "Who are you? and how did you find me" Dream asked. The man looked at him surprised. "Uh huh.." The man said. "Who are you, and how did you find me?" Dream asked again but in a harsher tone.

The man cleared his throat. 

"I not know who you are nor how I came to find you" The man answered. "But may I just say.."

"Hi!" The man gave him a flirty smile. 

Dream looked at him blankly.

"How you doin'? the name is Floris Fundy" Said the man. Dream looked at him with a weird face as he looked everywhere but him.

"How your day going? huh?" 

Dream scoffed, trying not to smile as he raised his frying pan higher. "Who else knows my location, Floris Fundy" Dream said, putting his frying pan near the man named Fundy. 

"Alright blonde," Fundy said. 

"Dream"

"Gesundheit, I was in a situation, gallivanting through the forest, I came across your tower, and-" Fundy stopped and looked around. "Oh no, where is my bag?" Fundy asked, looking at Dream.

Dream crossed his arms. "I've hidden it, somewhere you'll never find it," Dream said smugly. Fundy looked around and then pointed at the pot.

"It's in that pot, isn't it?" Fundy said. 

And he got knocked out again.

He opened his eyes, to feel something in his ear. "UGH! will you stop that?!" Fundy said, making the chameleon fall. He wiped his fox ear. "Now it's hidden, where you'll never find it," Dream said. "Hm." 

"So! what do you want, with my hair" Dream asked, walking around him. 

"To cut it?"

"What?!"

"Sell it?"

"Noo!"

"Listen the only thing I want to do with YOUR hair, is to get out of it!" Fundy said. 

"Literally!"

"Re- wait" Dream looked at him. "You don't want my hair?" Dream asked. "Why on earth would I want your hair?" Fundy asked. 

"Look, I was being chased, I saw a tower, I climbed it, end of story" Fundy explained, making tiny motions with his hands. "Are..you telling the truth?" Dream asked, putting his frying pan close to him. "Yes!" Fundy said. 

Dream looked at him skeptically. Sapnap came out and he went down Dream's arm to the pan and looked at Fundy intensely. Fundy looked back surprised and flabbergasted. Sapnap pointed at Dream with his tail before looking back at Fundy again.

"I know I need someone to take me" Dream whispered to Sapnap. " I think he's telling the truth too!" Sapnap made some noises, while Fundy was looking to the side, wondering what was going on. "He doesn't have fangs, though 2 of his teeth are quite sharp" Sapnap made more noises. 

"But what choice do I have?" Dream said as Fundy was trying to get out. Dream sighed as he put Sapnap on his shoulder.

"Ok, Floris Fundy" 

Fundy froze. 

"I'm prepared to offer you a deal" Dream said. "A deal?" Fundy asked. "Look this way" Dream said, pulling his hair. Making the chair fall. Dream then pulled the curtains away, showing the painted lanterns. 

"Do you know what these are?" Dream asked. 

"You mean the lantern thing they do for the prince?" Fundy said, his face pushed against the floor. "Lanterns..I knew they weren't stars" Dream said.

"Well tomorrow evening, they will light the night sky, with these lanterns, YOU" Dream said, pointing at Fundy. "Will act as my guide, take me to these lanterns, and return me home safely" 

"Then, and only then, will I return your bag to you, that is my deal" Dream said. Fundy looked at him before pushing the chair to the side. "Yeah, no can do, unfortunately, the kingdom and I am not simpatico at the moment so I won't be taking you anywhere," Fundy said. Dream looked at Sapnap, and Sapnap made a beating up motion. 

Dream jumped down and pulled his hair. "Something brought you here, Floris Fundy" Dream said, pulling the chair up as Fundy stared at him. "Call it as you will, fate, destiny" Dream said. "A horse," Fundy said. 

"So I have made the decision, to trust you," Dream said. "A horrible decision, really," Fundy said. Dream glared. "But trust me, when I tell you this" Dream said. 

The chair tipped over as Dream caught it with his hand as he stared at Fundy. Who stared back.

"You can tear this tower apart, brick by brick, but without my help, you will NEVER find, your precious bag" Dream said to him, green eyes glaring at Amber ones. Fundy cleared his throat. "Let me just get this straight, I take you to see the lanterns, bring you back home, and you'll give me back my bag?" Fundy said. "I promise" Dream said. 

Fundy looked at him with a doubtful expression. "And when I promise something, I never EVER break that promise" Dream added. Fundy raised an eyebrow. "Ever.," 

Fundy sighed as he looked away. "Alright, listen, I didn't wanna have to do this but..you leave me no choice," Fundy said. 

(not the fuckin smolder oh my god that was an embarrassing scene)

"Here comes the smolder"

( I cannot physically write this without laughing my ass off)

His lips were pursed, his eyebrows were arched up, and his eyes were half-lidded eyes. 

Dream stared at him blankly. 

"This is kinda an off-day for me, this normally doesn't happen," Fundy said. 

Silence.

"FINE! I'll take you to see the lanterns" Fundy said. 

"Really?!" Dream said, letting go of the chair, making Fundy hit his face on the floor. Again.

"Oops"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god when I was writing this i was just thinking  
> What if  
> I made a Sailor Moon work, but Usagi is Dream and Fundy is Mamoru?  
> Karl could Motoki (Since Jupiter has a crush on him and I heard they get married)  
> George could be mars, Sapnap could be Jupiter, Bad could me mercury, and Quackity could be venus-  
> OHMYGOD-  
> Chapter 5 will be either posted tomorrow or the next next day :D  
> I HOPE YOU ENJOYED


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream finally goes outside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new years eve people  
> 2020 is gonna be gone  
> YAY

As Fundy was climbing down the tower again with the arrows, he looked back up. "You coming blonde?" Fundy yelled, as he continued to go back to climbing down. Dream was on the window's edge, holding his hair tight as he looked down. It was very far down. 

_"Look at the world so close, and I'm halfway to it"_

_"Look at it all so big do I even dare?"_

(Dream looked back at his painting of the lanterns)

_"Look at me there at last"_

_"I just have to do it"_

_"Should I?"_

_"No"_

_"Here I go"_

(Sapnap was on his shoulder, ready for take-off)

(He threw his hair down, making Fundy look and see it fall to the floor)

(He ducked his head when he saw Dream come down, Dream was smiling until he saw the floor, clutching his hair tightly looking at the grass)

(He put one foot down, and then the other)

_"Just smell the grass, the dirt"_

_"Just like I dreamed they'd be"_

_"Just feel that summer breeze"_

_"The way it's calling me"_

_"For like the first time ever, I'm completely free"_

(He looked at the water, his reflection showing)

_"I could go running"_

_"And racing"_

_"And dancing"_

_"And chasing"_

_"And leaping!"_

(His feet started to pick up the pace, running to the cave's exit)

_"And bounding"_

_"hair flying"_

_"Heart-pounding"_

_"And splashing"_

(He ran out, looking all around)

_"And reeling"_

_"And finally feeling"  
_

_"That's when my life begins!"_

(The birds flew over him, and then they went away, the sun shining at his face)

"I can't believe I did this!" Dream exclaimed, putting his hands to his head. "I can't believe I did this" Dream jumped around happily. "I can't believe I did this!!" Dream then gasped. "Father would be so furious" 

He was sitting on a pond, holding a lily pad flower, while Fundy looked at him bored. "But that's ok if he doesn't know wouldn't kill him.. right?"

Dream then sat in a cave, curled up. "Oh my god this would kill him!" He said sadly. 

Dream then was running, kicking the leaves. "THIS IS SO FUNN!!!" 

He was then on a tree, holding his frying pan and his head against the tree. "I am a horrible son, I'm going back"

Dream was then rolling down a hill, his hair wrapping around him while yelling "I AM NEVER GOING BACK!!"

"I am a despicable human being"

"WOO HOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

"BEST DAY EVERRR!!!!"

Dream then was sitting against a tree, sobbing. Fundy then coughed, sitting next to him. "You know, I can't help but NOTICE, you seem a little, in war with yourself here" Fundy said, looking at him. Dream looked up. "What?"

"Now I'm only picking bits and pieces, overprotective father, forbidden road trip, I mean this is serious stuff," Fundy said, standing up. Dream looked at him sadly and confusingly. "Now let me ease your conscience," Fundy said, smiling at him. "This is part of growing up, a little rebellion, a little adventure, that's good, healthy even!" Fundy said as he shoved Sapnap off his shoulder. 

Dream giggled, "You think?" He asked. "I KNOW! your way overthinking this, trust me" Fundy said, putting his foot on the rock. "Does your father deserve it? no" 

"Will this break his heart and crush his soul? of course!" 

Fundy then crossed his arms. "But you got to do it!" 

Dream gasped. "Break his heart?"

Fundy looked at a berry growing at the rock. "In half"

"Crush his soul?"

Fundy crushed the berry. 

"Like a grape"

"He would be heartbroken, your right" Dream said, as Fundy pulled him up. "I am, aren't I?" Fundy said, as he put his hand to his chest. "Oh bother, alright" Fundy sighed. "I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm letting you out of the deal" Fundy confessed, walking away. "What?" Dream said. Fundy grabbed his pan and his pet chameleon. "Let's get you home, here's your pan, here's your frog," Fundy said.

"Let's get back my bag, you get back a father-son relationship mutual trust, and VOLA! we part ways as unlikely friends" Fundy said. But he backed up when Dream pushed him away. "No! I am seeing those lanterns!" Dream said. Fundy groaned in frustration. "Oh come on! what is it gonna take for you to give me my bag back!?" Fundy asked. Fundy then backed up when Dream put his pan to his face. "I will use this" 

Then something in the bush moved. Making Dream gasp and climb on Fundy. Fundy was almost falling down because Dream was clutching and moving on him so wildly. "Is it ruffians, thugs? Have they come for me?!" Dream said. 

Out came a bunny. 

The 2 looked at it. 

"Stay calm, it can probably smell fear," Fundy said as Dream got off him. "OH? sorry.." Dream said awkwardly holding his pan. "Guess I'm just a little bit..jumpy" Dream was embarrassed. Fundy looked away awkwardly as he fixed his shirt. "Probably be best we avoid ruffians and thugs, though," Fundy said. Dream laughed as he rubbed his arms. "Yeah, that would probably be best" Silence. The 2 were looking away from each other. Fundy then thought of something. 

"Uh, are you hungry? I know a great place for lunch" Fundy announced, looking at Dream. "Ah..where?" Dream asked. Fundy grabbed his frying pan. "Oh don't you worry" And he ran with Dream behind him. 

"You'll know it when you smell it!"

The horse was sniffing the grass, still looking for the thief, when he looked up he saw the picture of a wanted man. He looked closely at it. He then covered the fox ears. His eyes widened as he ripped the paper off, tearing and ripping it apart. 

(I can't stop laughing, ever since you guys made those George the horse comments I've been laughing my ass off)

He then heard something, as he ran to the noise..and he jumped out when he heard the noise come out. 

It was Wilbur. George sighed in disappointment as Wilbur groaned. "A palace horse.." Wilbur said. His eyes widened. 

"Where's your rider?"

He gasped.

"Dream.."

He looked back and he ran.

"Dream!"  
  


Wilbur was running to the tower, as he got there he yelled out Dream's name.

"DREAM!!!"

"LET DOWN YOUR HAIR!!" 

No answer. 

"Dream?" He yelled out desperately. 

Wilbur then ran to the tower behind, ripping out the rocks and flowers. 

There was an entrance to the tower. 

He ran in and looked around, there was no Dream insight. 

"Dream?"

He ripped the blanket away from Dream's bed. No Dream.

"DREAM!!!"

He ripped the curtains away. 

Dream wasn't there. 

Wilbur put his hands to his head, going insane until something shined in his eyes. He looked and saw something shiny. "What.." Wilbur said, as he rushed towards it.

He opened the wooden stairs, grabbed the bag, and opened it. He took it out and gasped.

It was a crown. 

It was harder to breathe, as he looked in the bag again. He saw a paper and it read

**WANTED**

**DEAD OR ALIVE**

**FLORIS FUNDY**

**THEIF**

Wilbur looked at it. 

He then opened a drawer and in it was a knife. 

He grabbed it. 

"I know it's around here somewhere," Fundy said, as he looked around. "AH! there it is" Fundy said, pointing to it. 

"The Snuggly Duckling," Fundy said. 

It showed a sign of it. A duck. 

"Don't worry, perfect place, quaint, perfect for you" Fundy said. "Don't want you scaring and giving up on this endeavor now do we?" Dream hugged his frying pan to his chest. "Well, I do like ducklings!" Dream said. 

"YAY!" Fundy said, putting his hands together.

The door was opened by Fundy. 

"GOTHEL! YOUR FINEST TABLE PLEASE!" Fundy yelled. Dream was shocked. It was not what he expected it to be. There was a blonde who looked young, but he still looked scary. And there was a man with a pig mask. Dream had his frying pan out, threatening to use it. Fundy put his hands on his shoulders as he pushed him in. "You smell that? Take a deep breath through the nose" Fundy sniffed as they walked in, the people letting them in but staring menacingly. 

"Really, let that seep in, what are you getting? Because to me, it's part man smell and the other part is really bad man smell" Fundy said, Dream still holding his pan tightly, walking past them. "I don't know why, but overall, it smells like the color brown. Your thoughts?" 

Dream then felt someone pull his hair and he gasped, pulling it away from them. 

"That's a lotta hair.." One of the thugs said. "He's growing it out, is there blood on your mustache? goldie look at this! look at all the blood in his mustache!" Fundy said, pointing. Dream was holding his blonde hair in a bundle, trying to get away from the thug touching his hair as far as possible. He then hit someone, the person growled. Dream quickly backed away. 

Dream was throwing his frying pan around, trying to scare them off as Fundy walked towards Dream. "Heyy, you don't look so good blonde, maybe we should get you home, call it a day," Fundy said, walking around Dream. "Probably better off, this is a 5-star joint, after all, maybe you should be back in your tower" Fundy was walking to the exit until someone slammed it. Making the 2 look at whoever did it. 

It was a man who had a golden crown on his head, with sunglasses. 

"This you?" The man said, pointing at the paper wanted sign. 

The 2 looked. 

Fundy moved his finger out of the way, showing his busted ears. 

"Ugh, now they're just being mean" 

"Ohh it's him all right," The man with the pig mask said, walking towards them. " Greno, go find some guards. That reward is going to buy me a new hook." As he gripped the collar to Fundy's shirt and pulled him close. 

Fundy then was grabbed by a man who had a white and black mask on him. "I could use the money"

Fundy was grabbed again, by the man in sunglasses.

"What about me? I'm broke!"

The men then charged, Dream panicking and yelling at them to stop. "WE COULD WORK THIS OUT!" Fundy yelled, getting pushed and tossed and thrown. "Wait! leave him alone!" Dream protested, trying to run in and grab Fundy. "PLEASE!" Fundy begged as he was smacked with a hand. 

Dream was smacking everyone with a pan, yelling "Give me back my guide!" 

Fundy was getting smushed, as he was held by the arms, legs, and head. Dream then threw his hair over a wooden log. He pulled it as hard as he could. 

Fundy was being held, as the man with the pig mask was about to punch him, Fundy yelling "NOT THE NOSE NOT THE NOSE" 

The man with the pig mask was hit on the head with a wooden log, everyone froze, including Fundy. 

"Put him down!" Dream yelled. The man with the pig mask turned their head around, looking at Dream. 

"Ugh! OK! I don't know where I am and I need HIM to take me to see the lanterns because I've been DREAMING about them my entire life!" Dream said, holding his pan tightly. "Find your humanity! haven't any of you ever had a dream?!"

The man with a pig mask pulled out his ax, walking close to Dream. The man with sunglasses putting Fundy on a hook. Dream was slowly backing away as the pigman walked closer and closer. The ax was on the side of Dream's head, and he looked at him before he said.

"I, had a dream once" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 5 IS DONE!  
> I'll like to thank everyone who is reading this and I hope you have a great new years eve  
> (Hopefully)  
> I can't believe 2020 is almost gone  
> it's gone pretty quick huh  
> I hope you enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My man techno always had a dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI!  
> Sorry for not updating!  
> I was at my cousin's house which she lives far away for new years!

_"I'm malicious, mean, and scary"_

_"My sneer could curdle dairy"_

_"And violance-wise, my hands are not the cleanest"_

_"But despite my evil look"_

_"And my temper and my ax"_

_"I've always yearned to be a concert pianist!"_

(Technoblade then played the piano very talented)

_"Can't you see me on the stage performing Mozart"_

_"Tickling the ivories till they gleam"_

(The piano pieces then broke off, Dream covering his head with his frying pan)

_"Yep, I'd rather be called deadly"_

_"For my killer show-tune medley"_

_"Cause way down deep inside I've got a dream!"_

(Everyone was singing, while Fundy was staring at them all weirdly)

_"He's got a dream!"_

_"He's got a dream!"_

_"See, I ain't cruel and vicious as I seem"_

(Then Techno hit someone, making them fall)

_"Though I do like breaking femurs"_

_"You can count me with the dreamers"_

_"Like everybody else, I've got a dream"_

(Meanwhile, everyone was singing, someone outside with a hood out came into view)

(They took it off, showing brown hair)

(Then a different guy was singing)

_"I've got scars and lumps and bruises"_

(He had brunette hair and a purple hoodie on)

_"Plus something here that oozes"_

_"And let's not even mention my complexion"_

_"But despite my weird sounds I make"_

_"And my weird smile"_

_"And my nose"_

_"I really want to make a love connection!!"_

(His name was Karl on his little name tag, he gave a flower to Dream)

_"Can't you see me with a special little lady"_

_"Rowing in a rowboat down the stream"_

_"Though I'm one disgusting blighter"_

_"I'm a lover! not a fighter"_

_"Cause way down deep inside I've got a dream"_

_"I've got a dream"_

_"He's got a dream"_

_"I've got a dream"_

_"He's got a dream"_

_"And I know one day romance will reign supreme"_

_"Though my face leaves people screaming"_

_"There's a child behind it dreaming"_

_"Like everybody else, I've got a dream"_

_"Niki would like to quit and be a florist"_

_"Awesamdude does interior design"_

_"Callahan is into mime"_

_"Ranboo's cupcakes are sublime"_

_"Punz knits"_

_"Puffy sews"_

_"Ponk does little puppet shows"_

_"And Eret collects ceramic unicorns"_

(Everyone stared at Fundy)

"What about you?"

"I'm sorry me?"

"What's your dream?"

"Nonono, sorry boys, I don't sing"

"..."

_"I have dreams like you. No, really"_

_"Just much less touchy-feely"_

_"They mainly happen somewhere warm and sunny"_

_"On an Island that I own"_

_"Tanned and rested and alone"_

(Fundy was then taken by the men who glared at him, Fundy started to sweat)

_"Surrounded by enormous piles of money!"_

(They grinned and threw him up)

(Dream was up on stage, singing)

_"I've got a dream!"_

_"He's got a dream"_

_"I've got a dream"_

_"He's got a dream"_

_"I just want to see the floating lanterns gleam!"  
_

_"And with every passing hour"_

_"I'm so glad I left my tower!"_

_"Like all you lovely folks, I've got a dream!"_

_"He's got a dream"_

_"She's got a dream"_

_"They've got a dream"_

_"We've got a dream"_

_"So our differences ain't really that extreme"_

_"We're one big team!!!"_

(Fundy was then thrown again.)

_"Call us brutal"_

_"Sick, sadistic, and grotesquely optimistic"_

_"Cause way deep down inside we've got a dream!"_

_"I've got a dream, I've got a dream, I've got a dream!"_

_"Yes!"_

_"Way down deep inside"_

_"I've got a dream!!!"  
"YEAH!!"_

The door then opened, a person coming in saying

"I found the guards!"

Everyone froze, but Fundy quickly took Dream away, including the little guy who had a beard and a cat maid costume on.

The guards rushed in. "Where is he?! where's Fundy?!" The leader said, looking around. "I know he's in here somewhere" 

"Find him, turn the place upside down!" He banged on a counter, which Fundy and Dream were hiding, freaking out. Fundy peeked out, to his horror, he saw the 2 same guys he ran with. Fundy ducked down again. Then he saw an ax on the side of his head. It was Techno. He stared at them before he moved his pig ears to the left. 

Opened up a little hole. "Go, live your dream" Techno said. 

"I will"

"Your dream stinks, I was talking to Dream " (LOL)

Fundy rolled his eyes as he crawled in, and before Dream went he looked at Techno. 

"Thanks for everything"

He opened the pig mask slightly, showing Techno's side profile, he had red eyes and pink hair tied up into a bun.

He quickly kissed his cheek and mask, putting it back on and crawling down the hole. Techno gasped and he blinked multiple times. Dream didn't see it, but Techno was smiling. 

Eret was standing in front of the guards, holding the wanted paper and showing Hbomb. "I think that's the guy who you're looking for," Eret said. "Oh no, you got me!" Hbomb said, holding his hands up. The leader looked disgusted. 

"Sir, there's no sign of Fundy"

He then heard a horse's neigh (?) and a white horse ran in. "George?" 

"Well, I gotta say, didn't know you had in you back there," Fundy said, holding the lantern. "That was pretty..impressive" 

"I know!" Dream said happily. Dream then put his arms behind his back and he looked at Fundy smugly and chill. "I know"

Fundy's confused face morphed into a slight smile and a raise of eyebrows as he turned his back on him. Dream smiled as he tucked his hair back. "So, Floris, where are you from?" 

"WOAH, Woah, Woah, sorry blonde, I don't do backstories, however, I am becoming very interested in yours," Fundy said. "I know I know, I'm supposed to not mention the hair" 

"Nope"

"Or the father"

"Uh uh"

"Frankly I'm too scared to ask about the frog"

"Chameleon"

"Nuance. Here's my question, though, if you want to see the lanterns so badly, why haven't you gone before?" Fundy looked at Dream, who started to sweat and look away. "Uh" Dream chuckled nervously. "Well.." But before he got to say it, rocks begin to fall. And the floor began to rumble.

"Uh Floris.."

They saw guards running. 

"Floris...!!"

"FUNDY!!!"

"Run."

Fundy grabbed Dream's shoulder.

"RUN!"

Dream quickly picked up his hair and started to run, but tripping because of it. Fundy noticed as he groaned. Dream glared at him. "It's not my fault!" Fundy then tsked and.. 

He quickly picked up Dream bridal style and started to fasten the pace. Dream was quite surprised as he was also embarrassed. 

"You know, you don't have to-" But Dream was cut off. 

"Sh blonde, just be quiet and let the fox do it" 

Fundy was glad he had fox characteristics, he could run faster than a normal human would. 

Fundy ran until he ran out, to his horror, it was a cliff, meaning they were trapped. The 2 looked down to see a broken bridge, leading to a different hole. But then the 2 guys who ran with Fundy came out a different hole, with knives.

"Who's that?" Dream asked. "They don't like me" 

The 2 then looked at the hole they came out from, showing the guards. "Who's that?"

"They don't like me either" 

Then out came a horse. 

"WHO'S THAT??" 

"LET'S JUST ASSUME THAT EVERYONE IN THE MOMENT DOESN'T LIKE ME" 

Dream then began to think, before giving Fundy the frying pan and throwing his hair a broken train track. He jumped and he was swinging onto the sandy ground. Fundy then turned around to see the guards. 

"I waited a long time for this" The leader said, grabbing his sword. Fundy looked at the frying pan, and then back at them. "Uh oh" 

The guards charged, but Fundy was knocking them out one by one. 

He looked at the frying pan shockingly. 

"OH MAMA I got to get me one of these!" 

A sword as pointed as him, as Fundy got into a fighting stance, holding the pan tightly. 

It was the horse holding it with his mouth. As he fought the horse, Dream was looking at them. 

"YOU SHOULD KNOW THIS IS THE STRANGEST THING I'VE EVER DONE!!" Fundy yelled, as his pan was knocked out of his hand. "How about 2 out of 3?" as the horse pointed the sword at his neck.

"Floris!" Dream said, as he wrapped his hair around Fundy's hand. George and Fundy were shocked as Dream pulled him. Making Fundy say adios to George and falling. "Floris look out!" 

The 2 men were down at the bottom, ready to stab Fundy. "Woah, WOAH" Fundy yelled as he wriggled a bit trying to get up a little higher. The 2 missed as Fundy laughed at them. "HAH! YOU SHOULD SEE YOUR FACES BECAUSE YOU LOOK-" Fundy's stomach was hit with a smooth stone rock. "Ridiculous" Fundy managed to say. Dream winced. 

Dream looked back to see George kicking down a wooden log and hitting the floor Dream was on. Water spilled out. 

"COME ON BLONDE! JUMP!" Fundy yelled. Dream took a deep breath before he ran and jumped. 

Time felt slow. 

As Dream jumped, he slid under the train track bridge and he looked back to see the 2 men chasing after him. He quickly grabbed his hair and began to run. Fundy was also running from up top, sliding down the water bridge as it began to crumble. 

Fundy then jumped down as he quickly picked up Dream's hair so he could run without tripping. 

The water tank broke, water spilling everywhere. 

Everyone was caught in the water as Dream and Fundy was running, the water coming in close. Then a big rock broke, falling down on them. Fundy and Dream were running to the mining cave entrance before the rock hit them.

They ran in, Fundy grabbing Dream's hair before the mining cave was closed off by the rock. 

To their horror, water was spilling into the cave, Dream and Fundy tried to run but there was a dead-end blocking their way. As the water came to Fundy's shoes, he desperately scrambled up. He then took a deep breath before diving into the water, leaving Dream alone. Dream tried to rip out the rocks, as Fundy came up breathing in and out. Fundy then dived in again, Dream using all his strength to rip open the rocks, desperately trying to get out. 

Fundy was soaking wet but he tried to hit the rocks with his shoulder, as he tried to pull one out he scraped his hand, showing a line of blood on his hand. He groaned as he tried to search in the water again. 

"Ugh!" 

Fundy wiped his mouth, his back hitting against the wall. "It's no use, I can't see anything," Fundy said, wiping his face. Dream then tried to dive in the water, only to be grabbed by Fundy. "Hey, there's no point, it's pitch black down there," Fundy said, holding Dream's shoulders. As the water began to fill up, Fundy let go of Dream's shoulders and leaned back. "This is all my fault.." Dream whispered, tearing up. "You were right She was right, I never should have done this. I'm so... I'm so sorry, Floris" Dream said. Dream felt his tears filling up his eyes as Fundy looked at him sadly. Fundy sighed. 

"My mother was a fish"

"Huh?"

"I was born from a shapeshifter, just letting you uh, know, since we're both gonna die here anyway" 

"I have magic hair that glows when I sing"

"What?" 

Dream then realized something. 

"I have magic..hair that glows when I sing!" Dream then began to sing. 

_"Flower gleam and glow_

_"Let your power shine"_

The 2 took a big breath, as the water began to close in.

Darkness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hbomb was the old guy with the cupid wings, but I changed it into a cat maid.  
> I forgot about the part where Flynn actually told Rapunzel his real name, and uh, I'm using his name. so uh yeah, i just gave you guys that  
> I hope you enjoyed!


	7. Not a chapter :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little note from me to just say something

Hey!  
Since my school is well, starting tomorrow I probably won't be updating this every day like usual, I just wanna clear that up just in case! But I will try at least updating this quickly as possible for the readers :D  
Also, If you are also starting tomorrow like me I think you can feel my pain waking up every 7 u^u  
I hope you understand! But I will try! I'm right now making the 8th chapter so I think I might post this either tomorrow after school, or today  
I don't know though, but I might post it tomorrow lol  
\- Stephvym


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fundy is shown to Dream's glowing hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok  
> i know you guys told me to do the chapters when you can and not go on hard on yourself and take a break but...  
> i can't help but spoil you guys (○｀ 3′○)  
> isweariwilltakeabreakokay-

Fundy opened one eye. 

He screamed but he quickly shut his mouth so water wouldn't get in. 

_HIS HAIR IS GLOWING!? WHAT ON EARTH?_ Fundy thought. Dream opened his eyes and he looked at his glowing hair that shone in the darkness. His hair pointed to a bunch of rocks and the 2 looked at each other as Fundy began to swim to the rocks, he began to pull them one by one, he quickly grabbed them out. 

His hand stuck out of an opening and the rocks begin to fall, Dream, Fundy, and Sapnap falling into a river. 

The 3 swam out of the water and lied on the grass, Dream, and Fundy coughing and panting. Dream pulled his hair back and smiled. "We made it" Dream said. Fundy's face was shocked and horrified. "Your hair glows," Fundy said. "We're alive..we're alive!!" Dream stood up. "I didn't see that coming," Fundy said, fixing his hat and hair. 

"His hair actually glows," Fundy said, looking at Sapnap.

"Fundy.." Dream said. 

"WHY DOES HIS HAIR GLOW?"

"FUNDY!"

"WHAT?"

Fundy looked at Dream, who was pulling his hair up. "It doesn't just glow.." Fundy looked at Sapnap who only stared back smugly. "Why is he smiling at me?" Fundy said.

Wilbur was hiding behind a rock holding the knife, ready to kill the person coming out the ducky hole. But he quickly hid back when 2 men with black clothes came out. "I'll kill him, I'll kill that Fundy! we'll cut him off for the kingdom" The first one without an eye-patch said. Wilbur looked at them and thought of something.

"And then we'll get the crown, come on," The second man said. 

"Oh boys!!" 

The 2 stopped and turned around to see Wilbur. 

He was standing on top of a rock and he was looking at them smiling. 

"Perhaps you wanna stop acting like wild dogs chasing their tails-" as Wilbur held up the bag. 

"And think for a moment"

The 2 looked at him eyes widened before grabbing out their swords. Wilbur chuckled. "Please, there's no need for that" as he threw the bag at them. The first man caught it and began to look in the bag as the second one was trying to look too. 

Out came the crown. The 2 grinned. 

"Well! if that's all you desire, be on your way I was gonna offer you something worth one _thousand_ crowns, would make you rich beyond relief and that wasn't even the best part!" Wilbur laughed as he waved his hand. "Oh well, C'est la vie. Enjoy your crown" 

The 2 looked at him curiously.

"What's the best part?"

Wilbur looked back at them as he showed them a picture of Fundy.

"It comes with the revenge of Floris Fundy," Wilbur said, shaking the picture. 

And the 2 looked at each other, with an evil look on their faces. 

A fire was burning as Dream was wrapping his hair around Fundy's hand. "So you're being strangely cryptic as you wrap your magic hair around my hand," Fundy said. But he quickly groaned in the pain from his bleeding hand. Dream bit his lip and looked at him. "Sorry.." Dream then sighed. 

"Just..don't freak out ok?"

Fundy looked at his hand and then at Dream with full-on confusion and fear. 

_"Flower gleam and glow.."_

(Dream's hair began to glow again)

_"Let your power shine.."_

_"Make the clock reverse.."_

(Fundy looked at the glowing hair surrounding them)

_"Bring back what once was mine"_

_"Heal what has been hurt"_

_"Change the fate's design.."_

(Fundy then looked at the hair on his hand, gleaming and shining)

_"Save what has been lost"_

_"Bring back what once was mine.."_

_"What once was mine.."_

Dream stopped singing as he opened his eyes and his green eyes looked at Fundy. Fundy took the hair off his hand and gasp. "O-oh.." Fundy looked at his perfectly healed hand, and then back at Dream, then his hand, and back at Dream. He opened his mouth to scream but Dream quickly stopped him. "Please don't freak out!"

Fundy stopped his mid-air scream as he looked at Dream, who looked back at him pleadingly. "AHHHhhh I'm not freaking out are you freaking out? no, I'm just very interested in your hair the magical qualities that it possesses how long has it been doing that exactly?" Fundy said, looking at him smiling nervously. Dream chuckled as he looked away. "Ah well..forever..I guess?" Dream replied. 

"Father said when I was a baby people tried to cut it, they wanted to take it for themselves.." Dream said, as he showed Fundy's his dirty blonde hair. "But once it's cut..it turns like this and loses it power.."

"A gift like that it has to be protected.." Dream squeezed his arm tightly. "That's why father never let..me..that's why I never left and.." Dream stopped and looked away sadly. Fundy looked at him with a frown.

"You never left that tower.." Fundy finished it for him. 

"And you're still gonna go back?" Fundy asked. 

"No." Dream said firmly.

"...yes?" Dream groaned as he put his head on his palms. 

"It's complicated..."

Sapnap rubbed his head on Dream's head as comfort while Fundy just stared at him, not able to move.

Dream then looked at Fundy with one eye and he leaned back and pushed his hair back. 

He then looked at Fundy again.

"So..you came from a shapeshifter who likes to turn into a fish?" Dream said. "Ah yeah well.. I'll spare you the sob story of poor orphan of Floris Fundy..it's a little bit of uh.. a bit of a downer," Fundy said. Dream scooted next to him as he looks at him eyes sparkling with interest. Fundy barked a laugh and sighed. 

"There was this book..a book I used to read every night to all the younger kids, the tales of this guy named Philza, Swashbuckling rogue, richest man alive. Not bad with the ladies, either. Not that he'd ever brag about it, of course," Fundy started to speak, his hands making motions. "Was he a thief too?" Dream asked. Fundy scrunched his nose and he rubbed his fox ear. "Uhh, well no, actually, he had enough money to do anything he wanted, he could go anywhere he wanted to go," Fundy said.

"And, and for a kid..with nothing..I don't know..I..it seemed like a better option.." Fundy said. "Hm" was all Dream said as Fundy pointed at him. "You can't tell anyone about this, ok? it could ruin my whole reputation" 

"Ah..you wouldn't want that" Dream said, tilting his head to Fundy "Well fake reputation is all that a man has" Fundy said, tilting his to Dream. Dream giggled as Fundy did the same.

Dream stopped as he looked at Fundy, making eye contact. Fundy stared back until he coughed and averted his eyes. 

"Well..I should um..I-I should go get some more firewood.." Fundy stood up.

"Hey"

Fundy stopped moving and looked behind him. Dream smiled. 

"For the record..." Dream stopped in mid-sentence, making Fundy raise an eyebrow.

Dream shook his head and laughed. 

"Ah..well..for a thief..you aren't so bad Floris" 

Fundy looked at him with an expression Dream couldn't tell, but Fundy scratched his cheek. 

"Well..you'd be the first..but thank you" 

He then turned away and walked into the forest. Dream grinned.

Little did he know...

Someone was behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 done!  
> I'm definitely taking a nap after this.  
> I hope you enjoyed!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream has a talk with his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYE IM BACK AGAIN  
> WOOHOOOOOOO  
> CHAPTER NINE IS HERE BABY

"WELL!!"

Dream tensed up, his eyes widened.

"I thought he never leave"

"Father?" Dream turned around. 

Wilbur was standing there, his hood off and he looked..older. 

"Hello dear"

Sapnap changed colors and camouflaged with the log.

"But- but I don't.." Wilbur hugged him, rubbing Dream's back. "How did you find me?"

"Oh it was easy, really, I just listened for the sound of complete utter _betrayal_ and followed that," Wilbur said. Dream sighed. 

"Father-"

"We are going home, Dream" Wilbur cut him off, holding his hands tightly. 

"Now."

"You-you don't understand! I've been on this incredible journey and I've seen and learned so much, I even met someone" Dream said. "Yes the wanted thief I'm so proud of you, come on Dream" Wilbur said, tugging his hand. 

"F-father wait!" Dream pulled his hand away, making Wilbur stop. 

"I think..."

"I think he likes me" Dream confessed, blushing slightly and looking away while smiling. 

"Likes you- please Dream, that demented!" Wilbur said, turning around. 

"But Father I-"

"This is why you should've never left!" 

Dream closed his eyes and sighed. 

"Dear this whole romance that you invented just proves that you are too naive to be, here," Wilbur said, standing behind him. 

_"Why would he like you? Come on now, really!"_

_"Look at you, you think he is impressed?"_

_"Don't be a dummy, come with Father"_

_"Father-"_

"No!" Dream said, looking at him seriously. 

_"No?"_

(Wilbur looked at him, smiling with calm and ease)

_"Oh, I see how it is"_

_"Dream knows best"_

_"Dream is so mature"_

_"Such a clever grown-up sir"_

(Wilbur patted his head, Dream silently watching)

_"Dream knows best"_

_"If you're so sure now"_

_"Go ahead and give him this"_

(Wilbur showed him the crown, Dream gasping)

"How did you-"

_"This! this is why he's here"_

_"Don't let him deceive you!"_

(Wilbur threw him the crown, Dream catching it)

_"Give it to him"_

_"Watch you'll see!"_

"I will!"

_"Trust me, my dear!"_

(Wilbur snapped his finger)

_"That's how fast he'll leave you!"_

_"I won't tell you I told you so!"_

_"NOO"  
_

_"Dream knows best!"_

_"So if he's such a dreamboat"_

_"Go and put him"_

_"To the test!"_

"Father wait!!"

_"If he's lying"_

_"Don't come crying!!"_

_"Father!!!"_

_"Knows!!"  
_

_"BEST!"_

(Wilbur then disappeared in the fog)

Dream looked at the crown.

_What if.._ Dream thought. 

"SO!" Fundy interrupted his thoughts. Dream gasping and almost dropping the crown. "UH can I ask you something?" 

Fundy came out of the woods, holding logs and sticks. "Is there any chance I'm gonna get super strength in my hand? because I'm not gonna lie, that would be stupendous" 

"Hey..you alright?" Fundy asked. "Oh!" Dream looked back. "Sorry, yes, just an um..lost in thought I guess," Dream said, tucking his hair back and turning around. Fundy looked at him weirdly but then shrugged and sat down. 

"Cuz here's the thing, superhuman good looks, I always had them, born with it, but superhuman strength? imagine the possibilities! I'm just.." 

As their voices trailed off, behind a rock was Wilbur and the 2 men.

"Patience boys, all good things to those who wait.."

It was morning, Fundy was sleeping on a rock, his tail curled up and his ears pinned back to his head, he was sleeping soundly until he heard sounds, he opened one eye and saw the horse he saw before.

George.

"Well, I hope you're here to apologize.." Fundy closed his eyes. 

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Dream woke up and he looked around to see Fundy being tugged by George, his hands trying to grab the grass. Dream stood up, running and grabbing Fundy's hand while George pulled his foot. "AH THIS HURTS THIS HURTS" 

The 2 pulled hard enough that Fundy's shoe popped off, Fundy and Dream falling down while George fell back, the horse hit his head, and then..blue dust started to surround him. The 2 looked up and they saw..

Not a horse.

But a person. 

They had brown hair and..round white glasses on their head. 

"What the heck, that hurt," The man said. 

"WHAT THE HECK!?" Fundy yelled. 

The man jumped and looked up, while holding Fundy's boot. 

The man saw Fundy and he glared, he quickly turned back into a horse and started to charge after him. Dream saw this and he quickly had his arms out, covering Fundy.

"WOAH-WOAH- Easy boy easy!" 

The horse turned back into a human and he stared at Dream. 

"HE'S DEFFO A SHAPESHIFTER, OH MY GOD WHAT IF THE FROG IS ONE TOO" Fundy shouted, pointing at Sapnap. "I mean you'll be surprised," Dream said. Fundy's eyes widened. "Of course he is! he just likes staying in his chameleon form" 

Fundy was about to scream until the man spoke first.

"You thief, when I get my hands on you you're going in that jail cell," The man said, glaring, holding a knife out. Fundy yelped as he hid behind Dream.

Dream rolled his eyes as he looked at the 2. 

"So..can you please NOT arrest him, please? I know he's bad and all-"

"Excuse me?!" Fundy said.

"But he needs to take me to the lanterns," Dream said, looking at the man. George looked at him, and then Fundy who only nodded. "Only for 24 hours!" Dream said, pulling Fundy up and making the 2 face each other. 

The 2 glared.

The man looked at Dream.

"And it's my birthday" Dream added.

The man only sighed as he put his knife away.

"Fine"

Dream squealed and thanked him, kissing his cheek. Fundy scoffed when George looked at him smugly. 

"Also! let us introduce ourselves! I'm Dream, this is Fundy, this is my chameleon, Sapnap" Dream said, holding Fundy and George by the hands and grinning. 

"I'm..George..a shapeshifter" The man, now named George said.

"Oh! he is a shapeshifter like me! I haven't seen anyone who is one" Fundy said, shaking his hand firmly. "Yeah"

The 2 looked at each other bitterly. Then Dream heard bells ringing, breaking the handshake and walking towards it. 

George then hit Fundy's stomach, making Fundy clutch his stomach in pain as George looked at him satisfyingly.

The bells ringing were coming from a town, with a castle on top. Dream gasped, jumping excitingly. Fundy was smiling at him until he saw a picture of a wanted sign of him. He quickly took it and crumbled it into a ball. George was glaring at him, making Fundy throw the paper at him. 

George growled and he threw it back, making it Fundy's face. George smirked until Fundy nudged him hard with his shoulder, George nudged him back and they were about to fight until

"Hey!" 

The 2 looked and saw Sapnap in his human form, glaring at them, Dream was in the front, looking around at everything. George and Fundy looked at each other before letting go of each other and standing next to each other, pissed off. Fundy smacking George with his tail while George hit his foot.

Dream was in the town, looking around at the festive stuff around since it was a big day for the lanterns. People were walking around the town.

Dream then bumped into people, some were stepping on his hair. Fundy quickly ran and picked it up, helping him. Fundy then looked around, seeing 4 kids braiding each other's hair.

Fundy whistled, grabbing their attention. Fundy showed them Dream's hair and the 4 boys gasped.

  
The 4 were braiding his hair, the kid with the red shirt and blonde hair asking him questions, the brunette one putting flowers on it, the one who was wearing a purple hoodie actually doing the work with the kid who's eyes was green and red.

Fundy was smiling until he ducked down when he saw the guards, George looking at him meanly while Sapnap was trying hard not to laugh.

The 3 then looked at Dream, who's hair was braided and flowers were put on, making it look beautiful and fitting for Dream. 

Dream gasped and he smiled, twirling around. "Thank you!" while staring at his hair. Fundy felt a smile come on his face when he looked at Dream, George noticed and he stared at Fundy with raising his eyebrows up and down, grinning like an idiot, Fundy punched George's shoulder, trying to not smile while George laughed like a maniac, Sapnap smiling at Fundy. 

Dream and Fundy were in a line for some food when Dream noticed something.

It was a picture of 2 people, one woman, and one man, holding a baby. He saw a kid put a flower in the basket saying

"It's for the lost prince!"

Dream then looked at the picture again, tilting his head when he looked at the blonde baby. 

He then looked behind and saw people playing instruments, Dream followed them.

Meanwhile, Fundy was paying for the food he turned around and saw Dream dancing to the music, everyone staring. 

Dream then took the kid with the blonde hair, and danced with him, the other 3 clapping and wooing him. 

He then grabbed more people, making everyone dance and laugh while the music was playing. Everyone soon started to either stare or join in. Fundy looked at Dream, crossing his arms and smiling. Dream saw him and he insisted on him coming in.

Fundy shook his head, but George and Sapnap shoved him in, Fundy glaring at the 2 while George and Sapnap only laughed.

As the Dream and Fundy danced, they tried to dance together, only getting pulled away from other people.

Dream then drew a picture, a picture of a golden flower, purple surrounding it.

As the music started to get louder, Dream and Fundy were hiding from the guards walking past, holding cupcakes and grinning at each other. 

The 2 were in a library, looking at maps and many more. And then, as the music almost ended, Dream was dancing on his feet, and as he turned around and was faced by Fundy the music ended, everyone clapping. Fundy's right hand was holding Dream's hand, and the other on his back. The 2 were looking at each other, mesmerized. And as the 2 were close, Dream's green eyes looking at Fundy's amber eyes...

"TO THE BOATS!" Someone yelled. The 2 then let go and looked at each other awkwardly, looking away quickly.

_"Were we about to kiss right there?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just made Sapnap and George a shapeshifter..holy sheit  
> now im really twisting the movie a little by making them a shapeshifter  
> oh well  
> I hope you enjoyed!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boat riding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do not worry  
> Stephvym is back and ready to fucking finish this work  
> All hope is not lost  
> holyshitholyshitholyshit guys its time for the most beautiful tangled song ever  
> OHMYGOD-

As Fundy slowly pedaled the boat away in the river, Sapnap on his shoulder in his chameleon form. He looked back at George, who was still in his human form, looking at them sadly as he couldn't join in the boat ride. Fundy smiled.

"Hey, George"

He threw a bag of apples, George catching them and glaring at him suspiciously. Fundy chuckled. "What? I bought them" 

George grinned and started to eat them.

"Most of them" Fundy said, before riding away, leaving George confused and panicking a little. 

"Where are we going?" Dream said. Fundy put Sapnap on the side of the boat. "Well, the best day of your life, I figured you should have a decent seat," Fundy said. 

.

.

.

As they rode away, the bright sky was now a night sky, Dream, Sapnap, and Fundy getting a good view of the castle as the night falls upon them. 

As Dream and Fundy were admiring it, Dream sighed and averted his eyes away. Fundy noticed. 

"You ok?"

"I'm terrified" 

"Why?"

"I've been looking through a window..for 18 years, dreaming! what it might feel like when those lights rise in the sky"

Dream looked at the night sky, his green eyes looking at the stars sadly.

"What if it's not everything that I dreamed it would be?"

"It will be," Fundy said determinedly. Dream chuckled as he looked at him.

"And what if it is? what do I do then?" Dream asked. 

"Well..that's the good part I guess.." Fundy looked at the river.

"You get to go find a new dream"

Dream smiled, Emerald eyes meeting Amber ones. 

The queen looked at King Schlatt's sun necklace. Schlatt looked down sadly. The queen looked at him with a sad look, knowing what he meant. 

_He is still hoping his son will come back._

The queen wiped his tears away, and Schlatt wrapped his hand around her arm gently. 

The doors open, showing a single lantern on their balcony. 

The lantern had a sun on it, and as the queen and king both let it fly together, the whole kingdom was showered by bright lantern, all the way to the town and down by the river.

Dream and Fundy were playing around with lilypads, Dream putting the lily pad flower back where it belonged. 

_"All those days"_

(Dream saw something bright reflecting on the river, he looked up)

_"Watching from the windows"_

_"All those years"_

(Dream was so surprised he almost tipped over the boat, he stood up)

_"Outside looking in"_

(He held on the boat's curly side things as he stared at the single lantern)

_"All that time"_

_"Never even knowing"_

(He gasped when he saw the other lanterns show)

_"Just how blind I've been"_

(He looked at them admiringly, his heart racing when he saw the lanterns show brightly)

_"Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight"_

(Some came out the boat, making the night sky a whole bright night)

_"Now I'm here, suddenly I see"_

_"Standing here"_

_"It's all so clear"_

_"I'm where I meant to be!"_

(He looked at the lanterns lighting up the night sky oh so beautifully, his breath hitched at the sight of them)

_"And at last"_

_"I see the light"_

_"And it's like the fog has lifted"_

_"And at last I see the light"_

(Billions of them has floated up, round, square, any type of shape)

_"And it's like the sky is new"_

(Dream almost teared up on how majestical it looked, putting his chin on his hands)

_"And it's warm and real and bright"_

(Sapnap almost changed into his human form, surprised at how it was so pretty, his eyes shined with the lanterns)

_"And the world has somehow shifted.."_

_"All at once"_

_"Everything looks different"_

(Dream turned around, and he saw Fundy holding two lanterns, smiling at him)

_"Now that I see you"_

(Dream grinned as he sat across from Fundy, he was quite excited)

("I have something for you too" Dream said, holding out the bag)

(Fundy looked at it, surprised. "I should've given it to you before..but I was just scared" Dream said)

("And the thing is, I'm not scared anymore," Dream said, holding the bag tightly. Dream looked at him.)

("You know what I mean?" Dream asked. Fundy pushed the bag down, smiling gently at him.)

("I'm starting too" Fundy said softly, his amber eyes meeting the emerald ones)

(Dream only looked at him, until his face formed into a small smile)

(As the lanterns begin to float around them, Dream holding one and Fundy holding the other)

_"All those days"_

(The 2 let go of them together, letting the lanterns fly up)

_"Chasing down a daydream"_

_"All those years"_

_"Living in a blur"_

_"All that time"_

(The lanterns danced with each other as they floated up high)

_"Never truly seeing"_

_"Things, the way they were"_

(Fundy looked at them happily, and he stared at Dream fondly, who was looking at them too)

_"Now he's here, shining in the starlight"_

(Dream looked at him and he pointed out a specific one, one with a sun on it)

_"Now he's here, suddenly I know"_

(Dream grabbed it, and he threw it up gently, slowly seeing it fly away)

_"If he's here"_

(Fundy looked at him for a moment, before grabbing his hand)

_"It's crystal clear"_

(Dream noticed and he looked at him, his emerald eyes widened before Fundy put their hands together.)

_"I'm where I meant to go"_

(And as the 2 sung together)

_"And at last I see the light"_

(The 2 looked at each other fondly, and with a look, the 2 couldn't figure out)

_"And it's like the fog has lifted"_

(Fundy looked at Dream)

_"And at last I see the light"_

(Dream looked at Fundy)

_"And it's like the sky is new!"_

_"And it's warm and real and bright"_

_"And the world has somehow"_

_"Shifted.."_

_"All at once"_

_"Everything is different"_

(Fundy squeezed his hands gently)

_"Now that I see you"_

(Dream did the same)

(Sapnap's eyes widened and he covered his eyes, turning red, but he peeked an eye out)

_"Now that.."_

(Fundy pushed Dream's bangs away, staring at him lovingly)

_"I see you.."_

And the two leaned in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what the queen could be. so  
> she is gonna be  
> nameless.  
> Originally I was gonna kill her off but she lives  
> holy shit I see the light was the prettiest song ever in tangled  
> AHAUHDUAHUH WE'VE FINALLY REACHED THE SONG PEOPLE


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betrayal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ADGWEW WE'RE ALMOST CLOSE TO THE END YALL  
> 2 OR 1 MORE CHAPTER LEFT

But they didn't kiss. Fundy saw something..something green and bright. He squinted. His face was now filled with concerned. 

It was the 2 same men. The men he ran with. 

"Is...is everything ok?" Dream asked realizing Fundy was looking somewhere else. "Huh? oh yes!" Fundy said. He chuckled nervously, before staring at the bag. 

"I just.." Fundy trailed off.

Fundy was paddling to shore, he pushed the boat up to stop it. "I'm sorry, everything is fine" Fundy said, taking the bag. "There's just something I need to take care of"

Dream looked at him worryingly, but he just curled his hand into a fist. "Ok.." Dream said. Fundy held the bag tightly. "I'll be right back" and the fox boy turned around, walking away. Sapnap went on Dream's shoulder. He made a sound. Dream looked at the chameleon. "It's alright Sapnap" but his face didn't say the same. 

"Ah, there you are!" Fundy said with a nervous tone, looking at the 2 men. "I've been searching everywhere for you guys since we got separated" Fundy lied. "Hey the sideburns are coming in nice huh? gotta be excited about that.." Fundy commented. The 2 men just looked at him, they stopped sharpening their knives. Fundy gave them a strained smile as he cleared his throat. 

"Anyhow, just wanted to say, I shouldn't have split, the crown is all yours," Fundy said, tossing it in the ground. "I'll miss ya, but I think it's for-" Fundy then bumped into something.

"Best.."

It was the guy with the eye patch on his eye, looking down at him. "Holding out on us again? hey Fundy?" The guy with the sideburns said. Fundy turned his head around. "What?" 

"We heard you found something," The guy with sideburns said (Let's call him Sideburns) 

"Something much more valuable than the crown" Sideburns said, kicking the bag like it was nothing. 

"We want him..instead," Sideburns said. And Fundy realized what he meant. 

Dream was now out of the boat, but holding it tightly, waiting for Fundy. He squinted when he saw a shadow walking. He sighed in relief. "I was starting to think you ran off with the crown and left me" Dream said, tucking his hair back. But then 2 shadows came out, walking towards him. 

Dream's face fell when he saw the 2 men come up to him, Sideburns said

"He did."

"W-what?" Dream said with shock and doubt. "No..he wouldn't!" 

Sideburns only smiled. 

"See for yourself" He then pointed his hand to a boat. Dream then squinted to the boat.

"Fundy..?" 

Fundy's figure was steering the wheel, riding away from the shore. 

"Fundy!!" 

Dream's face was hurt and surprised. 

"Fair trade, a crown, for the boy with the magic hair" Sideburns said. Dream gasped as he turned around and faced the 2 men.

"How much do you think someone would pay to stay young and healthy forever?" Sideburns said, taking out a bag. "No..no please" Dream pleaded. As the 2 men got closer he ran. "NO!" He then jumped over a log, but his hair got stuck, making him stop. 

"Nononononnononon" Dream said, pulling his hair off. But he then stopped, when he heard them groan and get hit. He then heard a familiar voice.

"Dream!" 

"...Father?" He walked back, and there he was.

Wilbur. 

He was holding a stick, and he gasped when he saw Dream. "Oh, my precious boy!"

"Father.." He ran towards him, hugging him tightly. "Are you alright? are you hurt?" Wilbur said in a worried tone, looking at him. "Father, how did you-" "Oh I was so worried about you Dear" Wilbur cut him off. "So I followed you, and I saw them attack you and-" Wilbur didn't' even get to say the last word before hugging him again. "Let's go let's go! before they come too!" Wilbur said, grabbing his hand and running. But Dream let go and looked back at the boat Fundy was in, it was far gone. 

Dream's eyes were now sparkling with tears coming out, as he turned around, Wilbur was standing there with the green light. Dream looked at him, his tears threatening to slide down his cheek. Wilbur put the light down, and he let out his arms. Dream ran to him, hugging him tightly as Wilbur hugged back. 

"You were right Father"

"You were right about everything.." 

"I know Darling.."

"I know.." He picked up the light again, and the 2 walked off, Wilbur putting a shoulder around Dream. 

As the boat hit the end, the guards were shaken and they looked down. 

"Look!" One of the guards said.

"The crown!"

Fundy woke up, and he was tied. 

"Dream?" He regained back his vision, he realized he was somewhere else.

"Dream!!?" But the guards then jumped on the boat. 

George was sitting on the edge of the wooden planks, his feet dangling on the edge. But then he stopped when he heard Fundy's voice, he looked to the side and he saw Fundy getting taken, he walked closer, peeking, and before Fundy went away he yelled out Dream's name. 

George looked to the river, and his face was worried and concerned. "Dream?" He whispered out. 

Fundy was currently in a cell, walking around, he turned around when he heard the cell open. It was the leader and one other guard. "Let's get this over with Fundy" The leader said. "Where are we going?" Fundy asked. The leader only stared.

Fundy then touched his own neck, realizing what he meant. 

"Oh.."

He was gonna be hanged. 

Wilbur took the last flower off of Dream's hair, and tossed it in a basket. "There, like it never happened" Wilbur said. He stood up and walked out the door. "Now, wash up for dinner, I'm making hazelnut soup!" Wilbur said, looking at Dream. 

Dream didn't reply, he just looked at his lap. Wilbur sighed. "I really did try Dream, I tried to warn you what was out there!" 

"The world is dark and selfish and cruel" 

"If it even finds the slightest ray of sunshine, it destroys it." Wilbur then walked away, closing the door. 

Dream looked up, before opening up his hand, he was holding a purple cloth with a sun on it. Sapnap decided to change in his human form and he squeezed Dream's arm as comfort. Dream smiled, but he then lied on his bed. He then looked up and saw his painted purple skies. But then he realized something. He looked at his purple cloth with the sun again, and then the painted skies again.

There was a sun on it. A certain familiar..but strange sun on it. But not in just one spot, everywhere!

He then had a memory of a sun, once ago, and then blurred parents, which matched the painting he saw in town! and then the baby the 2 parents were holding. It matched him when he put the crown on. 

He hit his back against his table, the memories hitting him deeply. He looked up and realized.

He realized everything. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh, I tried to make the memory of him as understandable as possible in the movie.   
> but I hope you enjoyed!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rescued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGHDGA OH MY GOD WE'RE CLOSE TO THE END  
> JESUSU

As Fundy was being escorted to the punishment room, he glanced and saw the 2 men also in a cell.

He felt bubbling rage inside of him, as he started to knock the guards down cold and he grabbed Sideburns collar, he was pissed.

Very.

"HOW DID KNOW ABOUT HIM?! TELL ME NOW." Fundy yelled, showing his sharp canines. His tail was frizzled and his fox ears were pointed up. "It wasn't us! it was the old lady!" Sideburns said, fear in his face. "Old lady??" Fundy whispered, but he couldn't get to ask him as he was taken by the guards again. He tried to get out but the 3 of them were holding him hard. 

"Wait, no, wait! You don't understand, she's in trouble. Wait!!" 

"Dream?" Wilbur heard the noise, making him worried as he slowly walked upstairs. 

"Dream what is going on up there?"

  
Dream was breathing hard, his emerald eyes shaking. "Dream are you alright?" 

Dream came out of his room, his face was shocked and in disbelief. 

"I'm the lost prince.." 

Wilbur rolled his eyes. "Please speak up Dream, you know how I hate the mumbling!" 

Dream looked at him, his eyes filled with absolute..

Rage.

"I'm the lost prince? aren't I?" Dream said louder. Wilbur's eyes widened.

"Did I mumble Father?" 

"Or I should even call you that?" 

Wilbur scoffed. "Oh Dream do you even hear yourself? why would you ask yourself such a ridiculous question?" Wilbur was going in for a hug, but Dream pushed him aside. 

"It was you!" Dream felt his voice cracking.

"It-It was all you!!" 

Wilbur's soft look turned into a cold glare.

"Everything I did, was to protect you."

Dream's face was filled with disgust and betrayal, as he pushed him out of the way. "Dream!" Wilbur said. 

"I spent my entire life!-- Hiding from people who would use me for my power" 

"Dream!"

"I should have been hiding...from **you** " Dream said, looking at him as he finally reached the floor. 

"Where will you go?"

"He won't be there for you"

(Fundy was trying hard to fight them off, but his face was filled with absolute horror and lost hope)

**"That criminal is to be hanged for their crimes."**

(Fundy saw the punishment room, the rope..the everything..that would kill him)

Dream gasped.

"No!"

"Now now, it's alright, listen to me" Wilbur said, standing in front of him. 

"All of this is as it should be." As he was about to pet Dream's head.

Dream grabbed his wrist. 

"NO."

"You were wrong about the world." Dream looked into his Father's eyes, he struggled to get out of his grip.

"And you were wrong, about me!" 

"And I will NEVER"

"Let you use my HAIR AGAIN!" Wilbur finally got out of his grip but knocking down the mirror. The glass shattering. He looked at Dream, who was about to leave. 

"You want me to be the bad guy?"

"Fine."

**"Now I'm the bad guy."**

Fundy was still struggling, but it was no use. Until..he looked to the side to see..a mini pink..block? Fundy was thinking. 

But then the door to the punishment room closed. No, every single door closed. 

"What's this?" The leader said. He knocked on the door harshly.

"OPEN UP!"

The window thing on the door opened. It was H-Bomb. 

"What's the password?"

"What?"

"Nope"

"OPEN THIS DOOR!"

"Not even close!"

"You have 3 seconds!" 

"1!!"

A guard was taken up, making the other guard and Fundy look up in shock. 

"2!"

The other guard was taken by a hand and was taken inside a door. 

"3!" The leader turned around and realized only Fundy was there, who was standing awkwardly and shrugging. The leader then was smacked by a pan. 

"Frying pans! who knew, right?" Fundy said. Then he looked behind and out came many guards, holding swords. Fundy gasped until he was taken by the guy who knocked the leader out. It was Ranboo the person who baked cupcakes. 

"Come on!" Ranboo said, Fundy picking up the pace. 

As the guards were running, they were stopped by Callahan, the mime. Who was holding the air like he was stuck. The guards were confused. Callahan then looked to his right, acting like he saw something. The guards looked in the same direction and they saw a guy charging towards them with his long-ass boots. 

It was Eret. He quickly kicked all of them swiftly in mid-air.   
Callhan turned around and he put his hands on his face, acting shocked.

Fundy and the rest ran out of the castle, only to see a swarm of guards coming downstairs, charging at them. Techno then grabbed Fundy and he put him next to his side. Fundy looked at him. 

"Head down." Techno said, putting his head down.

"Head down." Fundy copied him.

"Arms in!"

"Arms in."

"Knees apart."

"Knees apart- knees apart?" Fundy said, looking at him.

Eret was up top, and he jumped down. 

"Why do I need to keep my-" And he was flown up to the air, Techno, Eret, and everyone else looking at the little fox boy flying in the air. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Fundy screamed, but he still kept position. He closed his eyes and was expecting the worse until..

George caught him, bridal-style. "Hey there," George said. Fundy opened his eyes and gasped. "George!" 

"You..you brought them here?" Fundy asked. George looked at him smugly. He nodded. 

"..Thank you" Fundy said. George looked at him doubtfully.

"No really, thank you" Fundy had his hand on his chest. "Uh, I feel maybe this whole time we've just been misunderstanding one another. And we really just.." George looked at him boringly. 

"Yeah, you're right..we should go," Fundy said, embarrassingly. George nodded as he held him tight and started running. The guards were coming behind him, but Fundy also saw others coming to the right. He knew what George was doing but he didn't want it.

"George..." 

George held him even tighter. 

"George.."

George jumped, Fundy screaming and hugging George tight as he buried his face onto his armor chest.

"GEORGE!!!!" 

"UGHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" 

George landed on a brick roof, jumping as a blonde kid saw them jump over him, his eyes widened. 

George landed safely on the floor of the town and was still running. 

Fundy sighed as his heart probably almost fell out of his chest. "OK George, let's see how fast you can run." George made a sound as his feet started to go even faster, going out of town and into the bridge. 

They got into the forest, George changing into his horse form and Fundy holding onto him tightly. They were running through the woods, finally making it to the tower. Fundy jumped off George as he rushed to the tower.

"DREAM!!" Fundy yelled. No answer. 

"Dream let down your hair!" Still no answer. So Fundy decided to climb up the wall, but then..

The window opened, and Dream's long hair was flowing down, letting Fundy grab it and climb up. As he finally climbed up, he jumped in. "Ah, Dream I thought I would never see you again" 

But..he was seeing what he wasn't expecting.

Dream was tied up, tape on his mouth. Dream's eyes widened as he tried to speak to him but the tape only muffled his voice. Fundy then felt something sharp stab him.

Fundy then fell to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit dude Fundy just got stabbed  
> I hope you enjoyed!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> United.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, the last chapter  
> holy shit

Wilbur stabbed him. Fundy fell, groaning at the pain in his stomach. Dream's eyes widened, wanting to scream and yell but he couldn't. 

"Now look what you've done, Dream" Wilbur said, looking at Fundy holding his stomach in pain. "Oh don't worry dear," Wilbur said, walking over the dying fox. "Our secret will die with him" Wilbur walked past Dream, grabbing the chains that tied Dream's hand. "And as for us?"

Sapnap, who was in his chameleon form saw Dream getting pulled away, he quickly jumped off the shelf and rushed towards him. 

"We are going where no one will ever find you again." Dream resisted the chains pulling him back, as Wilbur pulled with all his might. Sapnap grabbed the bottom of Wilbur's pants and tried to stop, but Wilbur looked at him disgustingly and kicked him, making Sapnap fallback. 

"Dream REALLY, enough already!" Wilbur shouted, pulling him in closer. Dream refused as he pushed away harder, shaking his head and pushing his body to go forward. 

"Stop fighting me!" The cloth to Dream's mouth then fell off, "No!" Dream yelled. Wilbur stopped pulling.

"I won't stop, for every minute of the rest of my life, I will fight," Dream said, looking at Wilbur angrily. 

"I will never stop trying to get away from you!" Dream panted, his hair falling to his face. 

"But..if you let me save him.."

"I will go with you"

Wilbur looked at him doubtfully. Fundy groaned out "No, no Dream" Sapnap only blinked as he regained back his posture. 

"I'll never run."

"I'll never try to escape."

Dream looked at him desperately. "Just let me heal him, and you and I will be together"

"Forever! just like you want!" 

"Everything will be like the way it was" 

Desperate emerald eyes met brown syrup ones. 

"I promise." 

Sapnap looked at him, his eyes filled with shock and sadness. 

"Just like you want."

Dream looked at Wilbur, never breaking eye contact.

"Just let me heal him."

Wilbur looked at him with no emotion.

Fundy was chained, Wilbur whispering to him with a poisonous tone. "In case you get any ideas about following us" He then turned around and walked away. Fundy coughed, as Dream quickly rushed to him, holding his face gently. "F-Fundy!" 

Fundy gasped and panted, holding the part where Wilbur stabbed him. Dream looked as he looked through his coat, seeing the blood-stained on his white shirt. "Oh..I'm so sorry, everything is gonna be ok though" Dream said, grabbing his long hair. Fundy pushed him away. "No Dream" Dream ignored him. "I promise, you have to trust me" He said quickly as he put his hair over Fundy's stomach. 

"Just breath.."

"No, I can't let you do this" Fundy said painfully, looking at him.

"And I can't let you die.." Dream said back, his eyes filled with sadness. 

"But if you do this-" "Shh.." Dream cut him off. "Then you..will die," Fundy said. "Look..it's gonna be alright," Dream said to him, looking at him fondly with a mix of sadness and guilt. Fundy then stopped resisting, and he looked at him with a fond smile. Dream smiled back, and as he was about to sing.

"Dream.." Fundy whispered out, holding his face gently. "Wait.." He pushed out his hair, as Dream's green eyes stared at him. 

He leaned in, and Dream did too. They both closed their eyes until...

Fundy sliced his hair off, only leaving a short amount left.

Fundy let go of the glass shard, laying there. 

"F-Fundy?!" Dream said, touching his short hair that was left. Wilbur's eyes widened in horror. 

"NO!" 

Dream looked at his cut off hair, seeing it turn dirty blonde slowly. Wilbur tried to grab his hair, screaming no, and stops. 

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" Wilbur said, seeing his hand slowly turn white. His hair slowly turned white, as he rushed to the broken mirror. He saw himself turn white and old. "NO!" He grabbed his caped hood, covering himself in shame as he still shouted no, turning and tossing around. 

Sapnap saw this as an opportunity and he grabbed a piece of clothing, as Wilbur tripped on it, falling off the window, screaming. Dream's eyes widened as he tried to reach out.

But it was too late.

Wilbur was falling, falling..and falling down from the tower, screaming. And then..

Silence.

He was gone, only white dust came out of his cape.

Dream was letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding, and then he looked at Fundy, gasping and grabbing the fox boy who laid there still. "Nonononon, Fundy" Dream said, holding his face. Fundy let out a pained cough, and then his eyes closed. "Fundy no! look at me, look at me I'm right here" Dream grabbed his warm, now cold hand. "Don't go, stay with me Fundy!" as he put his hand on his used to be bright blonde hair, singing the song. 

But it didn't glow. Dream was on the verge of tears until Fundy said his name. 

"Dream.." Fundy said.

"What?" Dream asked.

"You were my new dream." Fundy whispered. Dream gave him a small smile and chuckled sadly.

"And you were mine." Dream held Fundy's hand tight.

Fundy looked at the man, the man who he laid his eyes on and thought he was beautiful, the man with a charming and fun personality.

The man who changed his life forever. 

Dream, the man he loved. 

Was his prettiest, and most beloved dream he had. His eyes started to close.

_Even if I die here_

_At least I get to see you last._

Dream saw Fundy's eyes close, and his green eyes were now filled with tears. He slowly pulled his hand to Fundy's cold and lifeless face. 

_"Heal, what has been hurt"_

_"Change the fates' design"_

_"Save what has been lost"_

_"Bring back what once was mine.."_

(Dream rested his forehead on Fundy's)

_"What once.."_

_"Was mine."_

Dream then started to cry, holding Fundy tight. He closed his eyes, his tear falling out. 

It hit Fundy's cheek. 

It then started to dissolve, inside of Fundy. The symbol was a sun briefly until it traveled down to Fundy's stabbed chest. Dream opened his eyes as he saw the bright light come out of Fundy's chest, and then it started to shine, Dream was shocked, looking at the light travel everywhere and around him.

And out came a light of a flower, a familiar flower from Fundy's chest. It then slowly disappeared, as Dream touched the coat, and he looked at Fundy. 

Fundy's eyes fluttered open, looking at Dream.

"Dream..?" Fundy muttered out. Dream gasped and smiled. "Fundy?" 

Fundy looked at him, and then gave him a small grin.

"You know, did I ever tell you I like dirty blondies with short hair too?" 

Dream couldn't speak, as he launched at Fundy. "Fundy!" Dream said, hugging him tightly as Fundy also hugged back. Fundy hugged him tighter. 

Dream then let go of Fundy and looked at him lovingly. He grabbed his collar..

And they kissed. 

And the sky outside of the tower seemed a little bit brighter, than before. 

The doors open, showing a guard, whose face was filled with shock and happiness. King Schlatt looked at the guard, Queen Quackity looking up from his book. The guard looked at them and nodded. Schlatt and Quackity's eyes widened. 

They were running down the hall, running to the place where their son was at. The 2 looked at each other and Schlatt nodded.

They opened the door together.

And the 2 people out there turned around, Dream and Fundy.

Quackity took a step, as Dream also took a step, his short dirty blonde hair obviously standing out. 

The 2 took a step closer, as Quackity looked at their son, and Dream looked back at his mother. 

Quackity was hesitant, but he reached an arm out and touched Dream's face gently. Quackity chuckled, looking at him fondly. Dream did the same, tears threatening to fall out. 

He then was pulled in for a hug, Dream hugging back. 

Schlatt looked at them, also tears threatening to fall out as he smiled. Dream looked at him, and Schlatt chuckled, he let his arms out and he hugged the Quackity and Dream tight. Fundy looked at them, not saying anything but smiling at the 3. Quackity opened his eyes, seeing Fundy and letting an arm out. Fundy grabbed his hand, thinking it was a handshake but he got pulled into the hug instead. Not that he was complaining, of course.

_"Well"_

_"You can imagine what happened next"_

_"The kingdom rejoiced"_

_"For the lost prince has returned"_

_"The party lasted an entire WEEK!"_

_"And honestly I don't remember most of it"_

(Techno, who was on the podium was playing the piano happily)

_"Dreams came true all over the place"_

_"Techno went on to become the most famous concert pianist in the world!"_

(Techno almost destroyed the piano with his ax.)

_"Though, he never let go of that very, very big ax"_

(Karl, bumped into someone, as he avoided getting sliced with that big ax)

_"And Karl!"_

(He turned around, apologizing, but when he saw the man's face)

_"He eventually found true love."_

(Callahan was still a mime, making weird postures and making everyone stare)

_"And Callahan"_

_"I assume he's doing fine"_

_"He's never told me"_

_"And thanks to George"_

_"Crime and the kingdom almost disappeared overnight!"_

_"And..so did the apples"_

_"And Sapnap?"_

_"You know that Karl guy I said when he found true love?"_

_"Yeah, the true love was Sapnap."_

(Sapnap shyly gave him a flower, making Karl gasp and looking at him bashfully)

_"I mean hey, at least Sapnap has someone to impress now"_

_"But anyway"_

_"At last, Dream was home"_

_"And he finally had a real family"_

(His parents hugged him tightly, and Dream hugged back)

_"He was a prince worth waiting for"_

_"Beloved by all, he led the kingdom with all grace and wisdom"_

_"That his parents did before"_

_"And as for me?"_

_"Well I still have a grudge for whoever made those wanted pictures of me looking ugly as ever"_

_"But I stopped thieving, basically turned it all around"_

(Dream looked at Fundy teasingly, as Fundy was holding the crown)

(He teased Dream by holding it up higher when Dream tried to grab it)

_"But I know what the big question is"_

(Unexpectedly, Dream pulled him down and looked at him grinning)

_"Did me and Dream ever get married?"_

_"Well I'm pleased to tell you"_

_"After years and years, of asking and asking and asking.."_

(Fundy's eyes widened, but as he looked at those green loving eyes..)

_"I finally said yes"_

(Fundy pulled him in for a kiss)

_"Fundy.."_

_"Alright alright"_

_"I asked him"_

_"And we're living happily ever after"_

(And they kissed.)

_"Yes we are."_

(Again.)

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! WE'VE REACHED THE ENDING!!  
> THAT'S ALL FOLKS  
> But before this ends, I would like to say I would like to thank everyone who read this :D thank you, everyone! thank you actually, like a lot. and the kudos and comments! But anyway, wow, this work is completed now. Woah:0 but thank you, everyone! and like I say in every endnote..  
> I hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god I'm making another multiple chapter work again  
> Also! If you wanna see my Tumblr  
> Tumblr: Potafipora


End file.
